Libera Me from Hell
by Milleannis Clepta
Summary: 23 June 1998. That was the date, Yuugi recalled, that he decided to end it. After suffering years of loneliness and bullying, Yuugi's gotten so tired of smiling the pain away. So, he takes his own life- the one wrathful act that can never be forgiven. He doesn't find the oblivion he sought; instead, he lands himself in the eighth circle of Hell. Rated for mature content.


_"Libera me" _FROM HELL

**Summary**: 23 June 1998. That was the date, Yuugi recalled, that he decided to end it.

Jumping wouldn't do- he didn't want to make a spectacle of himself. Hanging was much too theatrical. He was too afraid of pain to slit his wrists; even if he pressed the blade into his flesh and felt its cold bite, he could never make the cut. An overdose of sleeping pills would have to be it. He was _tired_ after all- how nice would it be to fall asleep and never wake up...?

After suffering years of loneliness and bullying, Yuugi's gotten so tired of smiling the pain away. So, he takes his own life- the one wrathful act that can _never_ be forgiven. He doesn't find the oblivion he sought; instead, he lands himself in the eighth circle of Hell. Rated for mature content.

**Author's Note**: So, I've seen fanarts and stories of this AU version of Atemu- Demon Atemu. I don't know who the original creator is, nor do I really know the story here, but it never made sense to me. Why would the perfect, honorable, _godly_ Atemu be a demon? (I mean no offense to the creator; it's just my opinion.) So, I created an alternate image in my head- Archangel Atemu. Somehow, that snowballed into this...

**Disclaimer**:

I own little to none of the concepts, characters, and such. Look at all the things I don't own:

Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Dante's concept of Hell from Inferno.

Nephalim borrowed from Diablo.

Title borrowed from a song off the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST.

**WARNINGS: **

This chapter starts off with a death and the story gets worse from there. Dark things lie ahead; proceed ye with caution.

And without further ado~!

* * *

**It was** 7:24 PM on the 23rd of June, 1998, and the Kame Game Shop was closed for the day a little earlier than usual- Sugoroku Mutou was meeting an old friend of his and Yuugi simply didn't feel like keeping it open. The lights were off in the quirky little store, which was almost sad to see. The gloomy grey of the rain outside muted the colors and vibrancy of the store and sucked the life from it. The living area was empty, and the upbeat music was silenced. Something about it seemed so melancholy.

Yuugi was laying spread eagle on his bed, absentmindedly gazing up at the ceiling. Grey light filtered through the skylight; he watched the rain hit the glass, each drop with a patter, and flow like a little waterfall off the window. The greys melded with the shadows of the room, and it seemed like the entire room was cast in greyscale. The only source of light and color came from the cyan numbers of his bedside clock. He glanced over at it and watched the minutes go by.

It shouldn't be long now.

By the alarm clock, there was a brief letter. He knew every word on that paper by heart- he'd thought them over, written them down, crossed them out and written them down again countless times.

_Dear Mother and Grandpa,_

_ I am so, so sorry…_

He sighed and went back to staring at the rain. He liked the rain; it was soothing to watch and to listened to. It would lull him to sleep before long. He imagined him mother, grumbling to herself as she dug for her umbrella in that oversized purse of hers. She hadn't worn the shoes for walking around in the rain. She would be coming home before long, arms full of groceries. She would call up to him, "I'm home!" and maybe she would comment on how dark it is. Perhaps she would asking to lend a hand, but she wouldn't mind if he didn't, because he was probably blasting his pop music and unable to hear her. Hours later, she would come up to his room and tell him dinner's ready. She would find him asleep on his bed, so she'd smile and go to wake him.

She would shake his shoulder and say his name. She'd try again, and again. Then, she would see the letter. Her heart would break. She would scream his name; she would shake his lifeless body desperately-

Yuugi scowled and shook the thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to think about that. This was supposed to be achieving _peace_. He allowed his eyelids to slide shut and concentrated on breathing in, breathing out. In, out. In, out. And he waited.

_Dear Mother and Grandpa, _

_ I am so, so sorry you had to find me like this. I really hate to leave you this way. I know you have both lost so much already because of Dad, and this will hurt you both, but I'm just so tired. I want you to know that it was _not_ your fault. Neither of you caused it, or weren't paying enough attention, or not telling me you loved me enough. You two have been nothing but good to me, and I love you so, so much. Please don't believe anything else, even for a second. It isn't because of Dad, either. It seems so stupid to me, but the reason I'm taking my own life is because I'm lonely. I don't really have any friends at school, and the kids bully me because I'm small and meek. I know I should just grin and bear it, but it's been relentless for years. I'm tired of grinning and bearing it. And because I have absolutely no hope that anything will ever change, I decided to end it. I've been thinking about it for some time now. I'm sorry for not telling either of you or asking for help._

_ Please remember me well. Do you remember when Dad was still alive, and when we all used to have family dinners together Remember the me from that time. Remember me smiling and playing games with everyone. I don't want you to think of me and be sad. _

_ I'm sorry for what I'm putting you through. I love you both very, very much. Goodbye. _

_ -Yuugi_

_P.S.: Please tell Masaki Anzu that I've always loved her._

A smile flickered on the teen's lips as his eyelids began to droop. _Goodbye_, he wished to the world. Darkness began to fall upon his mind. He greeted death with that small, tired smile, and whispered, _please treat me kindly._

* * *

I'm sorry for how short this first chapter is. This is just to test the waters. If people like it, I will continue to post. This will be a very long story, so I do hope my readers stick along for the ride!


End file.
